


the hideout

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [28]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, both boys are creeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Lyra helps Lance and it doesn't go well for her.
Relationships: Kotone | Lyra/Lambda | Petrel, Kotone | Lyra/Wataru | Lance
Series: Peecember 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Kudos: 5





	the hideout

She has to impress Lance, here and now. Lyra isn’t sure why she is so driven to make sure that she impresses the older man, other than the fact that he has managed to charm her beyond belief, but either way, she knows that she can’t let him know what’s actually going on with her. Even if she were not completely infatuated with him, she would not want him to know that right now, at the worst possible moment, she has just realized how badly she needs to pee.

It still feels unreal, that he wanted her to come with him to infiltrate the Team Rocket hideout, to try and put an end to whatever it is that they are doing out here, but it must be real, because here she is. And she knows that this is definitely not a good time to ask if she can take a short break, and that that sort of break is completely off the table. As long as Lance is here with her, she has to keep ignoring the way her bladder has started to throb, and even when they split up, she knows she can’t risk doing anything about it in a place like this.

She is sent running all over the place, battling grunt after grunt as she tries to find a man named Petrel, who should have the key that Lance needs, to get in and shut off their signal, thus ending their scheme out here. All of that is a lot harder to focus on when she has to also focus on her bursting bladder, and she and her Pokemon get worn down, with all of these battles. It may have been more than she was ready to handle, but she couldn’t say no to Lance, and now she wants to do her best, to impress him.

Every now and then, when she is certain that there is no one else around, she will stop to try and compose herself, wishing that there were any way she could take care of this. Instead, she is just left to squirm in an empty hallway before she feels ready to move on, and then she gets back to it, knowing that she is close, that Petrel can’t be too far off. It’s just that she has no idea how much longer this is going to last _after_ she gets the key, and she really might not make it.

Actually battling Petrel is a hell in and of itself, once she actually finds him, and gets him to take off his disguise- some attempt to intimidate her by making her think she’s going up against _the_ Giovanni, maybe? Whatever the case, she is about at her breaking point, and he can tell that something is wrong with her from the start, teasing her about not seeming all that tough, asking her if she’s daydreaming like the little girl she is, but never actually guessing the reason.

At least until he sees her squeezing her thighs together, while she tries to cope with how many Poison types he has. Then, she sees realization dawn on him, and a sleazy grin spread across his face. Or maybe it is just a normal grin, and he is just that sleazy on his own. Either way, she knows that she has been found out, even before he says, “Oh, so you’re distracted cos you need to piss, huh?”

She looks away, not dignifying him with a response, wanting to focus on the battle, but he will not let it go, laughing at her unfortunate plight. “Aw, no wonder you look so stressed out. Here I thought you were just scared of me, but I guess you and that meddling champion have been skulking around for a while, right?”

“Don’t worry about that,” she snaps. “Worry about battling me, instead.”

Petrel gets a bit of a laugh out of that, but replies, “Fine, fine, but at least let me give you some advice about trying to bring down criminal organizations, since it looks like your precious Lance couldn’t do that for you You should at least go to the bathroom before breaking an entering!”

He must think that he’s so funny. Lyra hates just how bad this is getting for her, because it means that she really does have to try her hardest to hold it, even knowing that Petrel is watching, completely aware of every little sign of her desperation. At the same time, since he already knows, there is really not that much point in trying to hide it from him, when she thinks about it like that. Maybe he might snicker a bit when she shoves a hand between her legs, but at least she knew that was coming, and that he would have found something to laugh about either way.

She should be able to win this easily, but the way she keeps having to double down on not wetting herself throws her off, and it drags on too long, and she already knows that she is not going to make it either way. The way Petrel looks at her does not make things easier, and it is hard not to think that there is something more than teasing behind his eyes, as he starts to ignore his own efforts in the battle to focus more on the way her legs are trembling while she keeps a tight grip between them, trying, and failing, to stop leak after leak.

Lyra wins the battle once Petrel lets himself get that distracted, but the victory does not count for much, because no sooner has his last Pokemon fainted than she has lost control at last. She yelps and tries to stop it, but it’s no use- her overalls are quickly stained darker, and it is soon gushing past her hand and down her legs, until she moves her hand to the side, knowing that there is nothing she can do to stop it. All the while, Petrel’s eyes never leave her.

There is silence, before he says, “Look. I am a nice guy…” She seriously doubts that, but still listens to what he has to say.

~X~

Lyra can hardly believe all of this has happened to her. Obviously, there is no chance for her to change, and no way to hide what has happened from Lance. She is left trudging around the hideout in soaking overalls, not needing to explain herself to him, since he can figure it out from a glance. What is harder to explain is why she has a Murkrow with her, doing a perfect impression of Petrel, but all she says is that she handled things, rather than explaining that, out of pity for her, or probably because he’s that much of a creep and enjoyed the show, Petrel decided to help her with what they needed.

She just can’t help but notice the way Lance keeps looking at her now, and is not sure how to take it. He is nothing like Petrel, and yet, there is a certain similarity to the look in their eyes…

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
